Reunion
by Leela74
Summary: Aragorn returns home to Rivendell after thirty years. The reunion between the twins and Legolas and Aragorn's final farewell to his mother.


REUNION

  
  


Author: Heather

  
  


Rating: PG

  
  


Summary: Returning home after thirty years roaming Middle-Earth Aragorn exchanges tales with Legolas and the elven twins Elladan and Elrohir and discovers grave promises each of the elves have made. Also his final farewell to his dying mother.

  
  


Series: Not a series really but it is a sequel to my original story: Phantom of Mirkwood. You do not have to read that to understand this; though there are hints that refer back to it. 

  
  


Additional Notes: For those who may not know Aragorn is known by many names. Estel is what the elves call Aragorn which means hope in the elvish language. Strider is Aragorn's Ranger alias and Thorongil is the name he used in the Southern Lands of Middle-Earth. They are all mentioned in this story. 

  
  


Also writing written in Italic and have a at the beginning and one of these at the end signifies the past.

  
  
  
  
  
  


REUNION

  
  
  
  


For many years after Aragorn left Mirkwood with Gandalf; Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, kept a watch upon his fathers realm, not to protect it but to keep an eye open for the return of his friend. After so many years the Prince began to realise that Aragorn was not returning. On a dim summers day Gandalf the Grey eventually came to back to the wood and spoke to the Prince telling him that Aragorn would be busy for many years before he had the chance to return from the dark perils that he was facing. 

  
  


Reluctant to believe the wizard, Legolas however took Gandalf's word and spent less time with the Royal Company of Mirkwood and spent more time in Rivendell, going on hunting trips with the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. The three of them managed to cause enough trouble to keep Lord Elrond and Legolas's father entertained. Each winter Legolas came to Rivendell hoping that Aragorn would be back from his journey's but to no avail the human had not yet returned. 

  
  


Approximately twenty years after her son had left, Gilraen, mother of Aragorn, left the Last Homely House and went back to live with her people knowing that it was likely that Aragorn would not return in her lifetime. 

  
  


Thirty years passed since Aragorn's departure from Mirkwood. The world changed and evil began to spread across the realms engulfing anything that stood in its path. Elves began to leave Middle-Earth taking the ships to Valinor determined to not be caught up in the flame of evil. 

  
  


It was during the winter months in the year 2982 of the third age that Aragorn came up from the South and into the North. He had eventually completed his tasks that had been set before him and on Gandalf's bidding had begun the long journey home. He had been travelling for many months and his food was low and water was nearly gone. 

  
  


The sun was setting and as it did he came in sight of Rivendell: his home. A smile crossed his face as he thought of his childhood. This was where he had learned it all; every skill that he possessed he had learnt here in the company of either Elrond or the twins. It would be good to see them again. 

  
  


On his way home he'd stopped off in Mirkwood hoping to see Legolas but the Prince was in Rivendell for the winter and Aragorn pleased by this had set off immediately for Imladris even though he was exhausted. Finally he was nearing his journey's end. 

  
  


The path he followed was steep and narrow. It was rockier then he remembered and slippery due to the snow that was slowly beginning to fall. The path steered to the right, but Aragorn did not follow it; instead he began scrambling his way through the bushes making his journey quicker. 

  
  


He emerged from the undergrowth fifteen minutes later. The sun could barely be seen but light still shone down into the valley allowing Aragorn to glimpse the gates of Rivendell. He was about to walk out when he heard a voice - a familiar voice - say: "Stay where you are human and you will not be hurt." 

  
  


"Come on now Elladan, you wouldn't dare shoot your own brother?" Aragorn said, recognising the voice of the eldest twin. Aragorn turned round smiling at the elf that stood with his bow drawn and an arrow pointing at him. 

  
  


"Estel?" the elf asked, "It's a dream again." 

  
  


"Actually I'm very much alive," Aragorn said. "If you do not think it is me then go ahead and shoot me. I do not think Gandalf would like it if I was killed by an idiot of an elf who did not realise that I was not a fragment of his imagination." 

  
  


Elladan lowered his bow. "I can't believe that you're here. It's been thirty years since you left Mirkwood. Thirty years! And you suddenly turn up!" Elladan's face split into a wide smile and he hugged his adopted human brother. "It's good to see you Estel. We've all missed you." 

  
  


Aragorn smiled. "Where are the others? Elrohir and Legolas?" 

  
  


"Out patrolling the perimeter of Rivendell." Elladan replied. 

  
  


"Why? Has something happened while I've been away?" 

  
  


"Men - evil men - have been coming into our lands and hurting elves. We've been trying to catch these men for a long while. Father wants to question one of them. I actually thought you were one of them which is why I sneaked up on you." 

  
  


"So that explains the bow and arrow," Aragorn said. He turned and looked out at the dying sun that was falling behind, "but I would very much like to get home." 

  
  


"I'll come with you," Elladan answered, "We'll meet up with the others." 

  
  


With Elladan leading the way Aragorn followed the elf out into the valley. The sun was dying beneath the horizon and Aragorn could hardly see Elladan. Out of the darkness he could hear the sounds of approaching feet and he heard two elven voices; one belonging to Elrohir, the other to Legolas. 

  
  


"Did you find anything?" Elrohir asked. It was apparent that they had not noticed Aragorn. 

  
  


"Yes," Elladan replied, "but not who I expected." 

  
  


"Who?" the other twin asked. 

  
  


"Who do you think?" Aragorn asked, stepping forward.

  
  


"Estel!" Elrohir said when he saw Aragorn. The elf grabbed hold of the human and twirled him round in circles. The elf let go of Aragorn moments later and held him by the shoulders and peered deeply into the human's eyes. "You haven't aged a day, but your eyes show wisdom and a great power." 

  
  


Legolas stepped up to Aragorn and hugged him but not like Elrohir. "You told me you would be back after five years and you were not. Thirty years later you come back. What happened?" 

  
  


"I was detained," Aragorn said, "you'll find out later. Right now I need a long bath and a rest." 

  
  


The twins laughed. 

  
  


"Now what does that remind me of?" Elladan asked, "Oh yes that was it! Do you remember Elrohir when Estel once refused to come down from a tree to have a bath because he was afraid of water!" 

  
  


"And why was I afraid of water?" Aragorn said, raising one of his eyebrows at the twin.

  
  


Elladan grinned sheepishly. "Because I nearly drowned you in the fountain a few months previously." 

  
  


"Elladan that was not very nice." Legolas said, laughing at the thought of a young Aragorn utterly refusing to come down from a tree and clean himself. 

  
  


"It was actually quite entertaining - that is to say when Elladan held Estel underwater - everything was going fine," Elrohir said, "until Estel went limp and we thought he was dead. Father was not happy with us. After that incident he forbid us from having anything to do with Estel for a month, which is why we came to Mirkwood for several months and spent time with the wood-elves." 

  
  


"So that was why," Legolas said, "I wondered why you two had suddenly turned up."

  
  


"Even when we returned Estel would not go near Elladan though he had forgiven me." Elrohir said, "Estel would not stay in the same room as Elladan which was quite funny at first since whenever Elladan walked in Estel would always mutter an excuse and run off up to his room. I think father eventually convinced you, Elladan, to go and see Estel? Is that right Aragorn?" the elf turned to his human brother.

  
  


"Yes. I remember Elladan coming into my room with Lord Elrond behind him. Elladan told me that he had been very wrong what he had done and apologized to me. I forgave him and everything was fine," Aragorn said, "Did you seem to forget Elladan that humans cannot hold their breath underwater for long as elves?" 

"That must have slipped my mind." Elladan said, twiddling his fingers. He cast a glance at Elrohir and found his twin looking downwards, a sad smile on his face. "Dear brother! What's up with you?" 

  
  


Elrohir looked sadly up at his twin. "Estel called father 'Lord Elrond'." 

  
  


"He's not my father, Elrohir." Aragorn said quietly. 

  
  


"But you've always done that," Elrohir replied, "Always called father 'father' or 'ada'. Does that mean you don't consider us to be your brothers anymore?"

  
  


Aragorn sighed. "I do! The fact is, Elrohir, that I'm adopted. Lord Elrond is an elf; I'm a human. How can he be my father? He's not my biological father. Arathorn is, though I never knew him. Elrond knows this. He knows that I consider him more a protector then a father. It was alright when I was a child because he was hiding me from the enemy. It's not right now because I know who I am. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. It still matters if the enemy discovers me but I am capable of protecting myself now. I do not need the protection of the elves anymore and though Elrond was a father to me - he still is in a sense - I will never be his real son. I can never become immortal. I know that he loves me as a son, but I know his heart will break when I die. I do not wish to cause him pain, and though I've been amongst men for thirty years I still consider you my family, though I do not want to show it as visibly as I did. Do not worry Elrohir, when you leave for the Undying Lands then my love will go with you two and Elrond. Same as it will for Legolas." 

  
  


"We're not going," Elrohir said, "to the Undying Lands."

  
  


"Why?" Legolas and Aragorn asked. 

  
  


"We made a promise at Arathorn's grave and to Gilraen that we would look after their son and protect him. We also said that we would protect every one of your line until death eventually takes us in war or heartbreak or the ending of your line or the ending of the world," Elrohir said, "We do not mean to leave this world while your line thrives." 

  
  


Legolas then said: "Then I too will say this: Until you die Aragorn I will not leave Middle-Earth with the rest of my kin. I will stay and to that I hold."

  
  


Aragorn did not reply but kept silent. No one spoke again until they reached the house of Elrond. 

  
  


Aragorn stopped just outside the archway that led into the main room of the house. He looked up at the house. He had not been here for thirty years and already his mind was wondering how much the house had changed. 

  
  


As he stepped onto the threshold Aragorn heard Elladan speaking to his father. It appeared to Aragorn that the elf was reporting to his father what had happened that night on his watch. 

  
  


"Did you encounter anyone?" Elrond asked his son. 

  
  


Apparently Elladan had yet to say that Aragorn had returned home. 

  
  


"Yes, but not who I excepted." Elladan said nodding towards the archway.

  
  


Elrond followed his sons gaze and the lord's eyes widened when he saw Aragorn standing there. The elf lord walked over to the human and looked into Aragorn's eyes. He could see much strength and wisdom there and it seemed to the elf that the human he had cared for had grown into a mature, responsible man. He was no longer the care-free, reckless child he had been and in its place was a man. Then the elf hugged the human and said: "I'm glad that you've found your way home at last." 

  
  


Aragorn smiled. "It's good to be back." 

  
  


They parted and Aragorn excused himself from his elven family to go and wash. He returned an hour later dressed in elven clothes - ones that he rather hated wearing but he had decided to wear them while his other clothes were being washed - and when they had gathered Legolas spoke up first. 

  
  


"Now, Strider, what have you been up to?" the prince asked. 

  
  


"Now that is a very long tale," Aragorn began, "but I will tell it to you." 

  
  


He took a deep breath and began. "Gandalf and I travelled far into Rohan where I lent my services to Thengel king. I abided there for ten years helping them against their enemies. I lent my skills at diplomacy and negotiated a truce between their enemies. After that I travelled to Gondor and offered my services to Ecthelion Steward of Gondor and -" 

  
  


Here he was interrupted by Elladan asking:"What was it like taking orders from someone who is lower then you? I mean you're the king, Estel! You should not have to offer your services to him!" 

  
  


"First of all Elladan, I am not yet king of Gondor. No one knows that I am heir to the throne and if I did proclaim my lineage don't you think that Mordor would retaliate. The dark lord would attack and attempt to kill me. I cannot risk that yet not until open war is upon Gondor. Then I will have no choice but to claim the kingship. Second of all I offer my services to show that I respect Ecthelion a lot to allow him to run the city in the king's absence. And to answer your question I did not care that I was taking orders from someone beneath me. I do not care for the leadership of Gondor." Aragorn explained. 

  
  


"I'm satisfied with that answer. Continue brother."

  
  


As I was saying," Aragorn started, "I offered my services to the Steward and became his most loyal captain. I fought against the many people that rebelled against Gondor. But it seemed I made a few enemies as well. Denethor, for one, did not like my close relationship with his father - the Steward - and he tried his best to make his father see I was useless to Gondor and that I was another captain that would fall into the dust and die. There were many others but they are either all dead now or are in prison.

  
  


"Gandalf eventually came back to Gondor - I was there for about fifteen years - and I left Gondor behind. The past five years Gandalf and I have been keeping watch on the borders of Mordor. I have gone into the black land and escaped. Gandalf and I have discovered much about the evil now in Mordor but I am forbidden to tell you only mention it. Gandalf will tell you when he sees fit. 

  
  


"That is my tale. I have been through peril and emerged victorious but the worst is yet to come." Aragorn finished and sat back. 

  
  


"I can't believe that my younger brother went into Mordor and lived!" Elrohir said stunned. 

  
  


"Anyone with enough stealth and experience can go into Mordor and escape," Elrond said. "It is not impossible." 

  
  


"What have you been doing while I've been away?" Aragorn asked, "Annoying the wood-elves?" 

  
  


"Yes they have, "Legolas said, "Your brothers nearly got themselves band from Mirkwood because of all the tricks they were playing on all of the unfortunate elves there. They caught me in a net and left me hanging there for two days." 

  
  


"We only did it to get back at you!" Elrohir replied, "You, Prince Legolas, somehow managed to trap us in a den - in a cave! - and left us there. It only seemed fit we return the favour but instead of putting you inside a cave we hanged you in a tree. Never mess with us." 

  
  


"Aragorn has always told me to never trap you inside a cave or you would do something terrible. I was bored so I thought I would do it and see how they would retaliate." 

  
  


"You silly elf," Aragorn said, laughing, "Never ever do that again." 

  
  


"Do not worry I've learnt to stay on the right side of your brothers then get on their wrong side." the prince replied. 

  
  


"Lord Elrond," Aragorn said, "where is my mother? I have not seen her." 

  
  


"She has left us." 

  
  


"Dead?" 

  
  


"No," Elrond replied, "she has gone back to her family. But....we received grave news a couple of weeks ago. Your mother, Aragorn, is dying. She wishes to see you again. I suggest that as soon as day comes you head out to her. It will take you two days of travel." 

  
  


Aragorn felt tears welling in his eyes. His mother. His mother was dying. He would go and see her. He needed to. "Then I will do this. I will go at first light." 

  
  


*****

  
  


The morning dawned bright and Aragorn was shaken awake by Legolas. Two days before he and Legolas had left Rivendell. Aragorn had been intent on going by himself but Legolas had pursued him explaining to the human he was not about to let the human out of his sight for a long while. Not seeing his friend for thirty years had a profound effect on the elf prince. 

  
  


"Come on you lazy human," the elf said cheerfully, "your mother won't wait that long for you." 

  
  


At this remark Aragorn lashed out at the prince, grabbing hold of the elf's shoulders and growled: "Don't you dare say that! Your mother can never die! And she still lives with you!"

  
  


"I'm sorry Strider," Legolas replied, "I didn't mean to offend you. Anyway you are wrong. My mother has left." 

  
  


"I saw her. I saw her thirty years ago!" 

  
  


The prince shook his head. "You may have done, but eight years ago she left for the Undying Lands. She awaits me and my father to join her. My father will leave when Elrond leaves. I will leave when your spirit leaves this world, Aragorn and may it endeavor for a long while yet." 

  
  


"I did not know. I wandered why I did not see her when I passed through Mirkwood. Your father seemed down when I spoke to him." 

  
  
  
  


"He was against my mother leaving," Legolas explained, "but she was adamant to leave. He could not deter her. I accompanied her to Rivendell. Father did not like me staying in Rivendell during the winter. He was left all alone with no one but his advisors. He tried his hardest to keep me in Mirkwood but he could not." 

  
  


"Could he not band you from Rivendell?" Aragorn asked.

  
  


"He knew that I would sneak away from home if he band me. Either way I'd go." 

  
  


Aragorn couldn't suppress a laugh. He turned away; his anger with the elf prince forgotten. The two friends were soon on their way. 

  
  


The town in which Aragorn's mother, Gilraen, lived was situated just over a hill. At last they came to the large, wooden gates that guarded the entrance. Two men were guarding the gate and when they approached the gate the two guards snapped to attention and called for the two to halt. 

  
  


"What is your business?" one asked. 

  
  


"I am here on a urgent matter," Aragorn answered, "There is someone who I wish to see." 

  
  


The guards stepped aside and the two were allowed into the town. 

  
  


Elrond had given Aragorn the name of the house in which Gilraen resided in. He and Legolas made their way quickly through the town and down a side road. To the left of them was a large house that was tall and had two stories. Aragorn knocked on the door. Legolas laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. He could tell that Aragorn feared his mother was already dead. 

  
  


The door opened and a man stood there. "Who are you, stranger? We do not wish for a disturbance." He began to close the door but Legolas grabbed the door and prevented the door from closing. "Hey!" 

  
  


"Let my friend in." the elf said, his eyes glazing.

  
  


"The family here are mourning." the man said. 

  
  


"Is a woman named Gilraen dying?" Aragorn asked. 

  
  


The man jumped back. "Yes. How do you know?" 

  
  


"She is my mother." Aragorn answered. "She wished to see me and I have travelled from Rivendell in order to speak to her." 

  
  


"Who are you, stranger?" 

  
  


"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." he replied. 

  
  


The man opened the door. "She is upstairs. Go in and see her." 

  
  


Legolas was showed to a room and sat down. He hoped everything would be fine. 

  
  


Aragorn made his way to the room in which his mother laid. No one was in the room with his mother. 

  
  


Gilraen was laid wrapped in blankets; a fire burned in the room. She was asleep. Aragorn sat down on a chair and took his mother's hand in his and gently stroked it. The gentle touch startled the young woman awake. 

  
  


Her grey eyes focused upon her son and she smiled weakly as she recognised him. "Aragorn? It cannot be." 

  
  


Aragorn smiled. "Do not worry mother I'm here now." 

  
  


"Where have you been? I never thought I'd see you again." she said weakly.

  
  


"I've been in Gondor lending my services to the Steward. I've left to return home." Aragorn said. He did not wish to tell his mother that he had skirted on the edges of Mordor for he feared it would scare her to think that he could've been caught. 

  
  


Gilraen allowed a faint smile to reach her lips. She closed her eyes. "My son, go back into the world. You cannot stay here till I die. Grieve for me, yes, but wherever our people go when we die, just remember that memory will always be with you." 

  
  


Aragorn shook his head. He had not seen his mother for thirty years! He would not leave. Not yet! "Nay mother. I will not leave. I do not wish to part with you. Too long have I been labouring in far off lands; too long have I not been able to talk to you. If I leave now I will never have that privilege again. For if I go off into foreign lands and not return for five years then by the time I do you would've passed on. I see your strength waning; it will not be long till your body fails and your spirit flees this world." 

  
  


Gilraen's opened her eyes again and she looked into her son's face. "Stay all you want my son but this I will say to you: Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebain estel anim.

  
  


Aragorn closed his eyes and whispered to himself the translation of the message is my mother had given him: I gave hope to the Dúnedain, I left no hope for myself. In truth Gilraen had done that. She had given her son to the elves to raise and to train him in the ways of the Dúnedain. Aragorn had been brought up to lead the Dúnedain and so Gilraen had given her hope to these people and in doing this had left no hope for herself. She had lost her son to a life of hardship and danger. She had gained nothing in this only lost what was most precious to her very being. 

  
  


With that Gilraen fell asleep. Aragorn stayed for a night and left the following morning with his elven companion. He never saw his mother again. Gilraen died before the next spring. In memoriam of her Lord Elrond set a tombstone for Gilraen and buried her body in the white gardens of Rivendell. And on this tombstone, Elrond carved these words:

  
  


Here lies Gilraen, wife of Arathorn of the Dúnedain and mother of Aragorn.

  
  


"Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebain estel anim." 

  
  


Whenever Aragorn was in Rivendell he visited his mother's tomb always laying white flowers on the grave. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Legolas waited out the night. The elf remained alert and ready to move should anything occur. He was offered refreshments but he turned them down and instead ate some of the lembas bread that he carried with him. Aragorn returned in the early hours of the morning. He did not speak to Legolas and the prince sensed that his friend needed to be alone. 

  
  


That night Aragorn at last spoke to Legolas what his mother had told him. When the human had finished Legolas could sympathize with his friend. He could remember his mother's last words when she had left for the Undying Lands. She had asked Legolas to go with her. 

  
  


"What holds you back in these dark times?" Aerie said to her son. "Why do you not wish to come with me as you said you would fifty years ago?" 

  
  


Legolas looked into his mother's eyes and said: "I stay because I feel it is my duty to remain here. I stay here for father too. You are leaving him and I'm sure he does not wish for his only child to leave as well. It would break his heart if I left with you. I will follow when I have accomplished all that I set out to do." 

  
  


"Does that include protecting a certain human?" 

  
  


Legolas could not help smiling. His mother knew that he would not leave until he had word from Aragorn. It never failed to amuse her the things that her son and a reckless human got up to when they were together. "No! I stay because I do not wish father to lose his child at the same time as his wife!" he replied. 

  
  


Aerie laughed and hugged her son. "Then, my dear son, for now we part. I await your coming from the beaches of the Undying Lands."

  
  


Then they had parted for that time 

  
  


Legolas sighed remembering his mothers flowing hair in the wind; her bright blue eyes shining in the morning sun and her graceful features that had ever stood out among his people. Eight years she had gone and already he yearned to see his mother again. Deep in his heart Legolas knew he would not see his mother again until he had fulfilled the promise to Aragorn. I will stay in Middle-Earth till Aragorn dies or until I am slain. 

  
  


"I am not going back to Rivendell." Aragorn announced later that day. 

  
  


"Why not Aragorn?" 

  
  


Aragorn turned to look at his friend. "Gandalf asked me to protect the Shire. I have to organise the Rangers. Lord Elrond knows that I am not returning. That was why I did not wish for you to accompany me." 

  
  


Legolas shrugged. "I'm not leaving Aragorn and you cannot make me. I will stay with you and aid you for as long as your life shall last." 

  
  


Aragorn shook his head, laughing. "My friend, I do not know what I'd do without you...."

"You'd probably be dead if I wasn't here to protect you." the elf said scooting out of the human's reach and running away. 

  
  


"Oh that's it! When I catch you Legolas Greenleaf...." Aragorn shouted chasing after his friend, "....you'll regret what you said!" 

  
  
  
  


"That's depending if you, human, can catch me!" the elf retorted. "A fifty-one year old man chasing a two thousand year old elf! What would Elladan and Elrohir say now?" 

  
  


Aragorn was about to reply when the elf had shouted that. Legolas ran off laughing loudly closely followed by Aragorn who was shouting threats at the elf, but all the while only jokingly and not meaning any of them. 

  
  


The two of them were soon lost to the wilderness as the cold air whirled through the land. 

  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
